


Serpentines

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale. Roadtrip. Serpentines in southern France.





	Serpentines

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I like the word serpentine in a GOmens context because snek.  
But now we're talking bout the turns-in-the-road kind.
> 
> This, too, could be part of the 666 story. If I felt like writing more of it to get to the wordcount.

> serpentine
> 
> /ˈsəːp(ə)ntʌɪn/
> 
> _verb_
> 
> 3rd person present: **serpentines**
> 
>   1. move or lie in a winding path or line.

* * *

They're on vacation again- because why not travel a lot, when you don't have to pay for transport and no job keeps you at home?

This time, at Crowley's insistence, they're taking the Bentley. And Aziraphale is already very sorry that he didn't insist on just miracling their way into southern France. Why does this country have so many hills and mountains? And why does the road have to be made in serpentines?

Gripping the edges of his seat, Aziraphale tries to ignore his nausea. He hates how his man-like body is betraying him right now. Crowley is obviously loving this, loves driving fast through tight corners, laughing in delight as the wind rushes through the open windows. Aziraphale really doesn't want to ruin his fun, but- this is getting unbearable, he feels the need to throw up even though he already miracled his breakfast croissant safely out of his stomach to avoid just that- his body didn't seem to catch up with that fact just yet. 

A distraction. He needs a distraction. It's not real, the nausea is all in his head, so maybe if he forgets about it-

Taking the book he is currently reading about of his backpack with shaky hands, Aziraphale starts to read.  
Yes, he already feels way better, being able to focus his attention on the characters. 

  
A while later, Crowley looks over: "Uh, you sure that's a good idea? Heard human bodies don't like looking at writing stuff while driving, and I know you're able to get sick since Adam restored your body..."

Aziraphale looks up, surprised. "Really? It did just the opposite for me! Human bodies are truly fascinating, I do say!"

"What, honestly?" Crowley laughs, before immediately turning serious. "Wait, what do you mean, the opposite? If it was the other way around, then..."

"Uuuuh yes, dear, I was feeling a bit sick already earlier, I just didn't want to worry you and thought I could distract myself a bit instead... And it worked, didn't it?" Aziraphale beams.

Crowley shakes his head fondly. "Silly angel" he mumbles, and slows down the car just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes reading makes me feel better on car rides like this. No other does not make anyone else I know feel better, only worse. XD
> 
> If you liked this story, let me know!


End file.
